


Золотой и Чёрный. Сборник моих стихотворений.

by AyaSowulo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, it’s all about love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaSowulo/pseuds/AyaSowulo
Summary: Всё на потоке, чувствах и образах.Наслаждайтесь.
Relationships: Twin Flame - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Золотой и Чёрный. Сборник моих стихотворений.

И рассыпались дары по моей тьме,  
Как звёзды ложатся на небо в ночи.  
Укрыта крылом твоим по чело  
И взрывается аромат души.

И нет в мире никого, кто разделит с тобой тебя.  
Также как нет никого, кто примет меня.  
Только Бог и я говорим в темноте.  
Только Дьявол и я горим на заре.

Вдруг слышу пение твоё,  
Как хрусталь опутал пространство вокруг.  
Сердце расширилось и забилось на скоростях.  
Ведь в тебе я увидела себя.


End file.
